No More Powers
by Simply Brooke
Summary: ::Post Civil War:: Death. Destruction. Despair. The world is no longer a beacon of hope. What will happen when Wanda eliminates the world of superpowers? ::Vision x Wanda, Cap x Widow, and so on:: Please Review! Chapter 2 is up!
1. A Tiny Wish

A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to my newest story (I've been on a role this week!) This is my first "Avengers" story and I'm excited to publish it!

This story follows the events of "Civil War" and still finds the Avengers at odds with one another. This story centers primarily around Wanda and took inspiration from the "House of M" series. Though, in this case, instead of mutants, Wanda eliminates heroes. The story will involve the other members of the Avemhers starting in the next chapter!

I hope you all enjoy this first installment! Please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

No More Powers

Chapter 1: A Tiny Wish

* * *

Time: 9:07 AM

Location: Unknown

There are those moments in time when one can't help but question their motives. Is this the right thing to be doing? Is it wrong? What will be the ramifications be as a result?

These moments of second guessing trail to a tightrope of indecision. Walking a thin line of uneasiness-wobbly and imbalanced-never quite sure if you'll make it successfully to the other side or plummet. Only thing for certain, once you start, there is no turning back.

For Wanda Maximoff, she had reached that point; the point of no return.

She had arrived at the location about twenty minutes ago. Well before the decided upon time. A was a local cafe tucked within the confines of the town. Wanda had positioned herself across the street, unsure of how close she intended to go.

SInce her arrival, Wanda had paced awkwardly from afar. Each time she considered making the motion towards the cafe's front door, she stopped. As if some force was preventing her from moving any further. Deep down, Wanda knew this wasn't a smart move on her part. But, another part-a much louder persuader-didn't care.

Wanda glanced down at her watch that dangled from her wrist. She was already late. It was the moment of truth. Decision time. Would she stay or would she leave?

3…2...1…

Closing her eyes and clenching her fists tight, Wanda took a deep breath inward-filling the entirety of her chest-as she started to move in the direction of the cafe; as if some kind of force had come over her.

As Wanda approached the front door, she extended her hand outward to grab the doorknob-she hesitated. That gut wrenching feeling of turning and fleeing was making itself persistently known; and yet, she didn't budge.

In a swift movement, the seal proclaimed 'witch' grasped the handle and swung the door open, allowing her entrance.

Walking into the cafe, Wanda's eyes immediately scanned the room-moving from one person to another-on the lookout for the reason behind her 9:00 AM attendance. But, came up empty handed.

In a moment of second guessing, Wanda proceeded to another room scan. This time, starting from where she had ended. Maybe she had missed them?

But, alas, like the first time: nothing.

Maybe he had the same doubts of their meeting as she had. Only, unlike her, he listened.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up." A voice announced, coming from behind the brunette. A chill traveled down Wanda's spine, electrifying her body, as her heart began to speed up. The voice was familiar and warm; something she didn't realized until that moment how much she had been missing.

There was no hiding the smile that had blossomed across Wanda's face as she sprun around on her heels to meet the source of the familiar voice. As her eyes met theirs, her smile dropped and her eyes widened.

This wasn't the person that Wanda was expecting to see. Standing before the former Avenger was a tall, thin, man. He was incredibly handsome with vibrant blue eyes and short blonde hair that was stylized to match his business-like attire.

Wanda had never seen this man before; and yet, there was something oddly familiar about him.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I don't believe that I know you…" Wanda's voice cracked, as her eyes began to dart around the room. Moving from the mysterious man, to the various customers within the cafe, to her nearest exit, and back again.

"Wanda, It's me, Vision." The man responded, his voice only loud enough for her to hear.

Wanda's heart skipped a beat as the words repeated themselves inside her head. Her mouth agape, Wanda examined the man from head to toe. "Vis? Is that-? That can't be you?"

"I'm using a hologram projection to give myself the appearance of your average human being. I didn't want to bring any attention to ourselves." The android responded, as Wanda slowly nodded her head in response-her eyes moving around the cafe as they did before. It wouldn't take his scanners to understand what she had become distracted by. "None of the other Avengers are here Wanda. They have no knowledge of my current whereabouts. I wouldn't do that to you. Like our agreement, I came alone. Regardless of what Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark's current feelings are towards one another-and the sides we have chosen to align ourselves with-I came to see you, Wanda."

"Good," Wanda replied, her smile returning. "I have come alone as well. As per our agreement."

"Wonderful! I have set up residence over by the window just behind me." Vision explained, guiding Wanda in the direction of their seats. "If I do recall from my latest analysis, you prefer black coffee with two creamers and one packet of sugar, am I correct?"

"Um, yes." Wanda confirmed. In most instances, if a guy had memorized your coffee drink, it would be romantic. But, with Vision, his way of finding things out was kind of the opposite.

As Wanda and Vision settled in their seats, sitting across from one another, an awkward silence quickly fell between the former teammates. It had been just under two months since their last encounter. Technically, they would be considered enemies. What were you supposed to say to an enemy?

"I'll never understand the human obsession with coffee. It does not taste well." Vision commented, as he regressed in utter repulsion had his caffeinated beverage.

The ice had officially been broken.

"It's an acquired taste, Vis." Wanda declared, giggling. "Besides, I was under the impression that robots couldn't handle liquid in their bodies. Won't you like malfunction?"

Vision simply stared back at Wanda, unamused. "I may be an android and made from a robot, Wanda, but I function more or less like a human. I can eat, drink, and...other things that most humans are capable of. I'm not quite sure why you asked such a question? Prior to this meeting, you have seen me on a number of occasions eating and drinking.

A giggle escaped through Wanda's lips, "I know, Vis. I was only teasing. It's always fun watching you get all 'huffy'."

"I don't think I'm very fond of this 'teasing'." VIsion declared, prompting Wanda's giggles to break out into a full on laughter.

It felt like old times. Like how they were once before.

"Where are you living?" Vision followed up.

Wanda's amusement quickly fell as her eyes narrowed in on the android. He wasn't even going to beat around the bush. Was this his attention all along? Was he a pawn for Stark to get information?

"I thought we weren't going to talk about anything of that? As per our agreement," Wanda snapped, her voice growing bitter as deception and anger started creeping through her body.

Vision instantly became alarmed, "Oh, Wanda, no! I wasn't implying-It is not my intention to gather any information for Tony or any of the other Avengers. I, myself, just want to know that you're someplace safe; out of harm's way. You don't need to tell me where you are located, just, are you somewhere safe?"

Wanda remained silent for several seconds. Her eyes burning deep into that of the androids. It was true, at one time, Vision and Wanda had been teammates, friends, fighting on the same side. Now, they were on opposing teams. Could she actually trust his word?

"Yes. We have found residence in a safe location." Wanda responded, her voice flat. She would trust him, until he gave her a reason not to. It was all she could do.

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." Vision replied.

The awkward silence returned once more to the couple.

"What are we doing here, Vision?" Wanda's spoke up, breaking the silence. Vision's eyes locked onto the brunette as she spoke, her eyes never leaving her coffee cup as her fingers traced around the rim.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking, Wanda?" Vision questioned, cocking his head slightly. Puzzlement encompassing his face.

"I mean, you and me. Why did we come here?" Wanda rephrased her question, her tone becoming impatient and hurried.

"Well, I was under the impression that there was an attraction between the two of us." Vision stated matter of factly. Wanda was taken back by this response. There was no attraction from her towards him. He was an android. Despite his claims of human like qualities, he was still a robot. "An attraction that triggers the foundations of a friendship. Like the one you have previously established with Mr. Barton and myself with Mr. Stark."

Wanda let out as heavy sigh. Was it of relief or disappointment? She wasn't sure. Anything, anymore, Wanda didn't seem sure about. Nothing seemed to make any sense.

"We are friends, Vis...were friends? I don't know, anymore. But, how many friends do you know that have to sneak around behind their friends backs just to meet for a cup of coffee. In a different country!" Wanda exclaimed, her Sokovian accent becoming more prominent.

"Well, Wanda, in my defense, since my creation, the only basis on friendship I have is through my interactions with yourself and the other members-and former members-of the Avengers. Which,one can only assume, is not the typical foundation of a human friendship." Vision countered.

"It is not." Wanda sighed, bringing her attention to her coffee for the first time since her arrival. Slowly, she brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip; it had already reached a lukewarm temperature. "Nothing about being an Avenger is normal, Vis."

"As I'm coming to understand," Vision paused. Almost hesitant of what he was going to say next. "It is probably going to provoke an unpleasant reaction, but, since my arrival, I have closely monitored each member of the Avengers. I know that it is what one would consider as an "invasion of privacy", and I apologize. Each one of you is unique in your own personal way, but one common factor I have come to find is that you seem to evoke much emotion of joy and happiness."

Wanda couldn't help but scoff, "What is there to be happy about Vision? We are self proclaimed "heroes", dedicated to protecting and saving a world that has come to fear and hated us. And no matter how pure our intentions may be, or how desperate we wish to abide to the path of good...death, destruction and despair always follow."

Wanda felt as her heart started to race. Her voice cracking. She was losing her composure.

"Think about it? During our fight in Sokovia, we were able to defeat Ultron, but at the cost of nearly wiping out an entire city and while saving thousands, allowed for thousands to die. Including Pietro. I had to feel my brother die."

No. She was losing control.

"Then, we try to stop a madman in Nigeria that resulted in even more death. Death as a result of my actions!" Wanda cried out, her voice drawing the attention from nearby customers. The brunette peered down at her hands, activating the red aura of her powers. "Now, as a result of those actions, the UN wants to make us their puppets and monitor our every move. Like we are their prisoners."

"Wanda, the intent of the United Nations is to keep everyone protected. Heroes included." Vision stated in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Are we really heroes, though? Or are we some new kind of villainy? Our actions are prompted by fear of being by something stronger and more powerful. That's how Pietro and I ended up with Hydra in the first place. Out of fear." Wanda's voice shook. The memories of her past-of her brother-were becoming too much for her. Tears started to well up in her eyes before slowing trailing down her cheeks. "We are not heroes. We are not the next steps in evolution. We are not Gods. We are monsters. Freaks!"

As Wanda's last word slipped from her lips, the cafe begun to shake. Panicked cries erupted from within the establishment as customers started to blindly scramble about in a frantic attempt of finding a means of protection or escape.

"Wanda…"

"Vision…" Wanda's voice barely rose above a whisper as the world around them came to a standstill. Tears streamed down the brunette's cheeks as her body shook uncontrollably-surrounded in an scarlet aura. "No more powers…"

Everything went black.

TBC…

* * *

Chapter 2: Brand New World


	2. Brand New World: Tony Stark

A/N: Well, after a _brief_ two-year hiatus….I'm back with the next chapter! I bet some of you didn't think that I would ever return to this story. Frankly, I wasn't sure either! Though, with the recent _Endgame_ and the announcement of the next phase of Marvel movies, I got new inspiration!

Now, I would like to remind you all that when I initially wrote this, it was set after CIVIL WAR. So, this story **does not** take into play the events of _Infinity War_ and _Endgame_.

This story is a loose adaptation of the Marvel Event "House of M" where Scarlet Witch goes all reality bending on everyone!

I'm sorry with this chapter, I know it isn't very exciting, but the next few will be just showing the after effects of Scarlet Witch's doings from the previous chapter. Hope you all enjoy! _-7/30/19-_

* * *

 **No More Powers**

 _Chapter 02: Brand New Day-Tony Stark_

* * *

Pepper Potts woke with a start.

Her bedroom was pitch black. No sense of daylight being near. Turning towards the digital clock that sat at her bedside it read: 1:44 am.

 _Perfect._

She couldn't explain the exact reasoning for her abrupt awakening. Possibly from a dream? Though, that was already becoming too hazy to remember. The need for the bathroom facilities wasn't the trigger. Probably, the most likely reason, came to the vacant space of the bed next to her.

 _Tony..._

After more than five years in a relationship with billionaire, Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper had gotten used to many nights sleeping in an empty bed. Despite Tony only being a few floors away. In addition to fiancé and assistant, Pepper had also taken it upon herself to being Tony's personal bedtime reminder.

With a heavy sigh, Pepper tossed the cocoon of sheets from her body and proceeded to leave the comfort of the bed. Allowing a giant yawn to escape from her mouth, Pepper coupled the reaction with a whole body stretch, before relaxing her body and placing her hands gingerly on her stomach. She proceeded to the bedroom's entrance.

After so many years, the future Mrs. Stark knew the one place she could find Tony: his lab.

As the strawberry-blonde neared her destination, a bright light illuminating from the doorway, t

A bright light illuminated from the doorway of the lab, accompanied with the sound of various tools at work. Popping her head into the doorway, Pepper proceeded down the first couple of steps until Tony came into view. The billionaire's back faced away from her as he was tinkering with whatever brilliant new home defense thinker he was working on.

"Tony?" Pepper called out.

He didn't respond. He was either too focused or the noise from his work drowned her out.

"Tony!" Pepper called out once more, this time a little louder. The tinkering came to a halt as Tony placed his tools on the nearby table.

Flipping up his protective welders mask, Tony turned his attention to the source of his caller. Looking Pepper from head to toe, the CEO appeared puzzled. Even more by the fact of his fiancé in a nightgown.

"Potts? Is everything...alright?"

"Do you know what time it is, sweetie?" Pepper questioned as she descended down the stairs into the lab, making her way towards Tony.

Tony took a moment, rubbing his face repeatedly. It was clear he was trying to figure out the last time he had even looked at the time.

"Let me guess, pretty late?"

"It's almost two in the morning." Pepper replied, smiling sweetly. Tony Stark, always the hard worker.

"Jesus," Tony grunted.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Pepper instructed, extending out her hand for Tony to take. They both knew she wasn't leaving this up for discussion.

"I will. I will, Potts. I'm just working on something right now and it is going to be revolutionary to the world of home defense. Even more than last time." Tony explained.

"I'm sure whatever technology you are working on that is going to 'revolutionize' the world can wait." Pepper stated, letting out a playful laugh.

"Potts, this could very well save people's lives." Tony defended his actions.

"Well, can you wait to save people's lives until a reasonable hour of the day?" Pepper teased. "You don't need to be a superhero."

"I know, I know. Just, people need this. They _need_ me to do this." Tony continued, gesturing towards his work for added emphasis to his point.

"Yeah, well, _we_ need you too." Pepper countered, her voice softer, as she placed her hands on her growing tummy for _her_ added emphasis.

Tony let out a sigh of defeat. She was right. Pepper was _always_ right.

"Five more minutes?."

Pepper smiled, "Five minutes. Or else!"

TBC…

* * *

Next: Chapter 03: Brand New Day-Steve and Bucky

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! The next chapter. Hopefully it left you with MANY questions, because, that's exactly what I wanted! These next few chapters will be catching up with the heroes after the reality bend and seeing just how Wanda changed everything.

Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
